headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Austria
Description Austria (German: Österreich) is a character that was introduced in Update 2.3, along with the Republic of South Africa and Thailand. He is the 41st Character in the game. He is a 5-star opponent in Arcade and has medium unlock requirements. Appearance He has a pale face, brown hair, small ears, a large nose, small brown eyes, a brown moustache and a casual expression. Power Shots Austria's Power Shot is the Catapult Shot. Air Shot: Triple Boulder Shot In the Air Shot, he yells "CATAPULT" and the catapult that he summons shoots two sets of boulders. The first shot launches 3 molten boulders equally spaced apart ranging from half court to the opponents aiming to temporarily immobilize the opponent. Then, the boulder with the soccer ball is slowly launched across the field and into the net. The ball would most likely be a goal if the opponent is knocked unconscious by the 3 boulders. If the 3 boulders are dodged, the opponent has the chance to dash back to its net, jump, and kick counter attack. The key of Counter Attacking is to avoid the 3 boulders. Power Shot Duration : 8s Ground Shot: Giant Boulder Shot His Ground Power Shot is the Giant Boulder shot. Austria yells "ARE YOU READY" and launches a giant fiery boulder coming down at a 45-degree angle similar to Super Saiyan and Australia. This can be easily countered by all characters, even with South Korea. If the giant boulder is not countered, the player can get heavily damaged. This power shot can't be pushed away like Nepal's planet shot. If the opponent of Austria touches the giant boulder he is unconscious for 5 seconds. Then the giant boulder turns into a giant ball like Italy's Power Shot. Power Shot Duration : 4s Counter Attack: Fast Boulder Shot Unlike normal characters, Austria has his own version of counter attack. The Counter Attack is unique, powerful and could be considered one of the best counter attacks, and is also one of only a few counter attacks, that travel in the air at an angle. It is the Rapid Boulder Shot. A catapult is summoned quickly as he yells "READY" and a small powerful boulder shoots at 3 times the speed of the normal shot at a 40 degree angle into the opponent's net. You need very good reflexes to counter attack his counter attack, as this is extremely powerful. If the opponent is near Austria's net and can't get back to their own net to block the very fast shot, it will result in a goal. Counter Attack Duration : 3s Costume: Ice Costume Austria's Costume is an Ice Costume. Every 8 seconds it shoots ice towards the opponent. If the opponent touches the ice, he will be frozen inside a chunk of ice for 3 seconds. This is an SS Rank Costume, and you can buy it for 1,200,000 Points. Unlock Requirements To unlock Austria, there are two options. You must win in the Tournament without jumping. The other option is to pay 4,000,000 Points to unlock him instantly. It is recommended to use Thailand and his Ground power shot, (which is very powerful), Nepal (When he activates his power, he will became taller and can stop a power shot you cannot reach), Spain, Brazil or Ukraine. History Glitch If you time it right and you are Austria, you can counter your own air shot! This is because the ball moves so slowly. Trivia * He is the 17th European country in the game. * He, along with Australia, France, Sweden, Spain, Russia, Greece, United Kingdom, Israel, Saudi Arabia and Mexico, have a mustache. *He looks like Franz-Ferdinand, the ruler of Austria-Hungary before WWI. *His ground shot uses the biggest ball in the game. *He has the slowest power shot in the game (Air shot). *If the opponent counters his ground shot, he/she will fire back his air shot. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bronze Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.3 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume